Bolt Is Missing
by sidnydcurry
Summary: one day something goes wrong in bolt's life that could change the way he thinks about life
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bolt Fletcher was an ordinary everyday dog. He had a great wife, amazing kids, and he had been a police officer for his entire life.

One day in the year of 2010 bolt went to work as he did every day but unknown to him that this would not be an average day.

On this day something would happen that no one could have anticipated. The events of that day could cost him his life.

**Bolt fan 21 and I are co-writing this story together and we both hope that you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bolt's point of view.

The day started like any other. I got up, got dressed, and went to have breakfast with my wonderful family. As usual, Abigail was glued to a book while eating. This week, she's reading Harriet The Spy. Napoleon was glued to the TV watching a recorded episode of NCIS. Of course, my youngest daughter Sophie was watching NCIS with Napoleon.

"Good morning honey." I said, while kissing my wife Sadie.

"Good morning Bolt. Did you sleep well?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm on the biggest case of my career. I couldn't sleep while thinking about that." I replied. Suddenly, Napoleon joined us.

"Hey dad, are you going to be able to come to my soccer game tonight?" Napoleon

asked me.

"Napoleon, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about it. I'll tell you what, if I get done in time tonight, I'll be there." I replied.

"Dad, you're never home any more." Napoleon told me.

"Napoleon, I'm sorry. What I do is sorta like what they do on NCIS. Today, my partner and I are going to bust a dangerous criminal. I will do every thing I can to get back in time for your game." I replied.

"You promise?" Napoleon asked me.

"I promise." I replied. Suddenly, I heard a car horn. "That's my partner now. Love you guys." I told my family.

So, I got into my partner's car. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to my son." I told my partner.

"Are you missing a soccer game to do this?" My partner Rex asked me.

"Yeah. I feel bad about it." I told Rex.

"We better get going. The perp isn't going to wait for ever." Rex told me.

"Yeah, I agree." I replied.

Author's note: Bolt Fan 21 wrote this chapter. Bolt belongs to Disney. Sadie, Napoleon, Abigail, Sophie, and Rex belong to Bolt Fan 21 


	3. Chapter 3

After bolt and Rex where at headquarters they went into the briefing room a deputy came out of the room and stayed with bolt while Rex went into the room. After a few minutes Rex came back out of the room and started to tell bolt where the criminal was then their informant came by and asked them if they wouldn't mind checking out a disturbance call at the motel across the

street being it wasn't anything big they told the man that they would and left for the motel once they got to the location bolt knocked on the door while Rex stayed behind. Once bolt knocked on the door a man opened the door with a gun in each hand and started shooting bolt Rex saw this and called headquarters for backup after the battle Rex went over to bolt and called for medics after they arrived bolt was fighting for his life and was rushed to the hospital.

Aurtor note: this chapter was wrote by sidneydcurry bolt fan 21 will be writing the next chapter for the story so please review the story and tell me if anything needs to be fixed in the story this is based on a real life event


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Bolt's point of view.

Some time after the shooting, I woke up in the hospital. Rex was with me. "How long was I out?" I asked Rex.

"About three days. The doctors were worried that you'd never wake up." Rex told me.

"How is Sadie taking it?" I asked Rex.

"She is worried sick. She'll be back after work." Rex told me.

"What about Napoleon?" I asked Rex.

"He was heart broken that you missed the Soccer game. He's worried about you as well." Rex replied.

"What about Abigail?" I asked Rex.

"She's taking it better than we expected. She's done with Harriet The Spy, and has moved on to the Molly Moon books." Rex told me.

"That sounds about right. How's Sophie?" I asked Rex.

"She thinks that you're taking a really long nap. The nurses haven't let her visit yet." Rex told me.

"Tell them to let her come in here when she comes later." I replied.

"Will do. Do you need any thing else?" Rex asked me.

"Did you guys catch the shooter?" I asked Rex.

"Yes, she will be going to jail for a very long time." Rex told me.

"That's good to know." I replied. Later that day, my family came to visit me.

"Bolt! You're okay!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I'm just glad to be alive right now." I told Sadie.

"Daddy!" Sophie squealed while launching herself at me.]

"Careful Soph, I'm still a little sore." I told Sophie.

"I made you a card daddy." Sophie replied, while pulling out a small folded piece of paper. It said: Get love soon daddy. Love Sophie.

"Thanks Soph." I told Sophie.

"You're welcome dad." Sophie replied.

"Hi dad." Napoleon told me.

"Hey Napoleon. I'm sorry I missed your game." I replied.

"It's okay dad. I'm glad you're going to be okay." Napoleon told me.

"The doctor says I can come home in a few days. Meaning I'll be able to go to your Cub Scouts camp out in two weeks." I replied.

"Really?" Napoleon asked me.

"Of course. I'm up for it if you are." I told Napoleon.

"Thanks dad." Napoleon replied.

"No problem Napoleon." I told Napoleon.

"How are you feeling daddy?" Abigail asked me.

"I'm feeling better Abby. How's your new book?" I asked Abigail.

"It's really good dad. I'm glad you're feeling better." Abigail told me.

Author's note: This is Bolt Fan 21 writing this. We are really trying our best. So no flames please.


End file.
